camp rock 2 retocado
by maylu-liya
Summary: como el mismo nombre lo dice tiene lo mismo de la pelicula, pero con algunas cosas que me vinieron a la mente, esta algo cambiado, denle una oportunidad, hay celos, engaños,amor, diferentes puntos de vista
1. Chapter 1

**Esto es mi imaginación es algo que debió haber ene el original bueno a mi parecer. **

Esto comienza cuando ellos fueron invitados a una fogata en Camp Star, donde cantaron los dos campamentos, al terminar Axel Turner comento que le faltaban consejeros lo cual hizo que varios de Camp Rock se unieran a ellos, también dijo que había espacio para mas campistas, lo cual hizo a Brown dijera que todos se dirijan a las canoas.

* * *

POV Mitchie

-No puedo creer que esto este pasando, ¿Cómo puede Axel Turner hacer esto a Camp Rock?, llevarse a los consejeros- salgo lo mas rápido, para buscar a los campistas, ya que Brown quiere que todos estén en las canoas. Entro al primer lugar que veo, que resulto ser un estudio de grabación, donde se encontraban cinco campistas

-roqueros, a los botes ahora- ellos salen lo mas rápido, me doy cuenta que el lugar es enorme- wow... esto si es un estudio de grabación- al estar tan concentrada admirando el estudio no me pécate que una persona había entrado.

-Hola

-hola… ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

-crees que lo necesito

-¿te conozco?

- que graciosa, soy Luke… Luke Williams, estuve en el escenario hace 2 minutos- empieza a cantar " I keep giving you the fire"

-wow... impresionante

-si lose, es lo que mejor hago y te piensas cambiar aquí, así no se nos podríamos conocer mejor ¿no?

-no, me siento satisfecha donde estoy y no entiendo para que te tendría que conocer mejor

-bueno tu y Shane Grey son novios

-oye Shane que tiene que… y tu como te enteraste

-si quieres parte del juego conoce a tus oponentes

-no

-es un negocio muy duro

- es un campamento de verano

-para ti, para los que vienen a Camp Star, es el inicio a una larga y ilustre carrera. Además no tengo tiempo para segundos lugares, aunque para ti puedo tener tiempo

-no somos un segundo lugar y te repito que no me interesa pasar tiempo contigo

-no tienes por que ponerte a la defensiva, aunque te vez muy linda así, además no es de mi incumbencia y no trates de convencerme

-no estoy tratando de hacer nada

-ok, tu campamento es ideal para ti, sin embargo eres bienvenida aquí, ya que tu voz seria estupenda compañía, cuando yo cante

- mira… que te quede claro Luke" I keep giving you the fire" Williams o como sea que te llames, ningún roquero en un millón de años se trasladaría a su narcisista y sobrevaluada fabrica de egos- en ese momento sentí que alguien venia corriendo

- OYE que crees, mi mama dijo que si, así que me cambio aquí- me sorprendí al saber de quien se trataba

- bienvenida a nuestra fabrica de egos

-gracias

- Tess ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-en serio lo lamento, pero…- vi que quería reírse- a quien engaño, estoy tan contenta que no puedo fingir que me siento mal- vi que los dos se ponían a reír

-tu actuación fue increíble, enserio quede impresionada

-lose

No lo soportaba- wow, espero que consigan el reflector lo suficientemente grande para los dos- sin mas me salí de ese lugar, en el camino me encontré con Shane le conté lo que había pasado dentro del estudio y creo que fue mala idea, ya que quería ir, le conceso para ir con los demás. Al día siguiente me levante temprano y me entero que hay reunión para todos los campistas. Fui hacia allá, todos se encontraban callados

-Vamos chicos, Brown va a encontrar una solución

- gracias Mitchie, bueno chicos tengo que decirles y me alegra que la mayoría de los campistas no se hallan ido , pero perdimos a varios consejeros, por eso me da tristeza decir que Camp Rock se cierra, así que voy avisar a sus padre.- Veo que Brown se va seguidos de Shane, Nate y Jason. No podemos darnos por vencidos, en eso se me ocurre una idea, convoco a los chicos y le dijimos a Brown que ya tenía a sus consejeros. Cada uno se puso como consejero d algo. En la fogata estuvimos reunidos Caitlyn, Ella, Peggy, Sander y Barron aparte ablando sobre las clases y tomamos una decisión ir al dia siguiente a Camp Star para retarlos y así fue, aunque Axel Turner quiso que sea con publico internacional tuvimos que aceptar, todos estaban emocionados, pero yo sentía que algo no estaba bien, cuando el director de Camp Star se fue y nosotros lo seguimos, pude ver que Shane se dirigía a Luke.

* * *

POV Shane

Cuando Mitchie me conto lo que había pasado en el estudio de grabación, no lo podía soportar quería hablar con ese tal Luke y decirle que se aleje de Mitchie, pero no pude ya que ella me pidió que lo dejara y así lo hice. Volvimos otra vez a Camp Star y ahí vi como Luke miraba mucho a Mitchie y eso no lo pude soportar me llenaba de coraje al ver, así que cuando todos se estaban retirando, me acerque a Luke.

-Luke quiero decirte algo

- dime

-quiero que te alejes de Mitchie

- jaja si yo no me acerco a ella, es ella la que viene a mi

-solo te digo- cuando dije esto me fui lo mas rápido para alcanzar a los chicos.

* * *

POV Normal

Se encontraba un chico moreno viendo por donde se habían ido la competencia de su campamento y la chica que ahora mas le estaba interesando, ya que nadie le dice que hacer.

-veo que te interesa Mitchie

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Tess?

-bueno al parecer podemos tener una alianza

-¿a que te refieres?

-bueno a ti te interesa Mitchie y a mi Shane, podríamos unirnos para separarlos ¿Qué te parece?- vio como Luke sonreía con malicia

- claro, pero eso no significa que seamos amigos

- como si a mi me importara ser tu amiga, entonces es un trato- dijo estirando su mano la cual fue correspondida por Luke.

**Espero que les hayas gustado, les veo en el próximo capitulo cuídense**

**Maylu-liya**


	2. empesando

**Aquí esta el segundo capitulo**

-bueno a ti te interesa Mitchie y a mi Shane, podríamos unirnos para separarlos ¿Qué te parece?- vio como Luke sonreía con malicia

- claro, pero eso no significa que seamos amigos

- como si a mi me importara ser tu amiga, entonces es un trato- dijo estirando su mano la cual fue correspondida por Luke.

Los chicos de camp rock se fueron al campamento, cuando llegaron se reunieron Shane, Nate, Jason, Caitlyn, Ella, Peggy, Sander y Barron. En eso llega Mitchie con su cuaderno de canciones

-bueno escribí esta canción hace mucho, pero me olvide de ella, podemos usarla- Nate fue quien sujeto el cuaderno y leerlo

-es un dueto

-ahora, pero la rescribiré para hacerlo juntos

-lo haremos juntos- Shane fue el quien hablo y Mitchie le sonrió por su apoyo

- coloco bellas, bellas flores en tu tumba…soy la única que cree que la canción es en serio deprimente- me quede mirando a Ella, Peggy se acerco a ella

-lees la página equivocada- comento Peggy volteando la hoja

-si, esa fue para el funeral de mi hámster

-oh, esta es perfecta- comento ella pasando a Peggy el cuaderno

-ay que hacer un buen número- dijo Peggy pasándole el cuaderno a Caitlyn

-si, tiene secciones buenas para bailar aquí- dije Caitlyn y a su lado estaba Barron quien también estaba leyendo el cuaderno- y tiene un grandioso ritmo

P.V.D

A los chicos les gusto mucho la canción que hice, eso me alegro, me dio gracia que Jason tenia una condición, quería un espacio para sus rocks junior, me dirigí a la cabaña de Brown para decirle lo que teníamos pensado, pero no esperaba que mi mama estuviera ahí, me acerque a la puerta para escuchar de que hablaban, me dolió mucho lo que dijo Brown, pero tenia razón, por que no me di cuenta de que había puesto en peligro el campamento, por que si fallábamos no solo perderíamos prestigio sino también podían cerrar el campamento por falta de estudiantes y eso no lo podía permitir, así que al día siguiente me levante muy temprano para convocar a todos a reunión, todos asistieron y les dije lo que teníamos que hacer a partir de ahora, cada uno se fue hacer lo que tenia encargado, estuve con las chicas para arreglar algunas cosa, se que Shane ahora debe estar molesto por que no vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, pero tenia que comprender que ahora lo mas importante era salvar el campamento, en la tarde convoqué a una reunión, pero solo fue la mitad del campamento y eso me incomodo

-les eh dicho que traten de presentarse a tiempo- fije mi mira en los chicos que estaban ahí, en eso escucho un grito- Ataquen- esa voz era de Shane, en ese momento empezó una guerra con agua, donde todas las hojas que llevaba resultaron mojadas, me retire de ahí y me dirige al comedor, ahí estuve toda la tarde en eso escucho la puerta abrirse volteo para saber quien era.

-todavía no se seca- Shane se acerco a mi, vi que tenia algo en su mano, como una canasta

-lo único que esta seco es mi cerebro- fijo mi mirada en las hojas ya que estaba viendo a Shane

-chiste malo

-si lo se, ¿quieres ayudar?

-ahora no- fijo otra vez mi mirada en Shane

-¿por que ?

-por que tu y yo tendremos un picnic

-¿ahora?

-ahora

-que te hizo que….- pero fui interrumpida por Shane

-siempre soy así de lindo- dijo con aire de grandeza

- creer que dejaría todo y nos iríamos

-no quieres entonces

-no te das cuenta que hay cosas por hacer

-claro me repites eso cada dos segundo

-y la guerra de agua, en que estabas pensando

-pensaba "wow seria bueno divertirnos un poco"

-ahora no me divierto

-por que me sigo esforzando, la única razón por lo que vine es…

-ya se, es para conocerme mejor, pero que crees así soy trato de salvar algo que enserio me importa

-yo también

-y las cosas te están saliendo bien

-en realidad no- Shane agarro la canasta que había puesto en el piano, dio media vuelta y se fue

-Shane- el voltio para verme- dejaste tu linterna- agarre la linterna para darle, el lo sujeto y se fue – me sentí mal cuando Shane se fue, necesitaba salir a tomar aire, en el camino no podía dejar de pensar en Shane, el y yo somos tan diferentes, llego al lago, el lugar que me trae recuerdo de lo que pase con Shane, nuestro primer paseo juntos, me senté y estuve viendo el lago un rato, en eso siento unos pasos que se dirigían a mi, volteé para saber quien era, por que tenia las esperanzas de que sea Shane, no veía muy bien, solo una silueta de chico

-¿Quién anda ahí?

-hola Mitchi – esa voz la reconozco

-¿Luke?- se acerco mas y pude ver que era el- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-nada solo paseaba- me miro con una sonrisa que no sabría como descifrar

-es mejor que me vaya- me estaba levantando para irme

-espera- fije mi mirada en Luke

-que pasa

-oye no me gustaría que allá alguna rivalidad entre nosotros, por eso me disculpo por lo que paso antes, en serio me gustaría ser tu amigo

-¿enserio?

-si, en serio

-de acuerdo- estire mi mano para que la estrecharla y así lo izo- bueno entonces que haces aquí

-ya te dije paseaba- me quede viendo con duda por la respuesta-es que me gusta la vista que hay aquí hacia el lago

-si, en realidad es muy bonita

-si y tu que haces aquí

-bueno yo…. Quería pensar alunas cosas

-supongo que tiene que ver con Shane ¿no?

-uhm.. la verdad si

-supongo que se han peleado, para que estés así

-¿Cómo así?

- cuando me acerque a ti, pude ver en tus ojos tristeza

-vaya si que eres observador, es raro viniendo de ti

-¿Por qué?

-por que cuando te conocí, eras una persona uhm como decirlo prepotente

-bueno ya vez que no… ya es algo tarde me tengo que ir

-esta bien, me gusto mucho hablar contigo

-a mi también

-oye no te molestaría si vengo mañana

-claro que no, es mas me alegraría mucho

-ok, entonces nos vemos

-claro, hasta mañana-le di una sonrisa, el se despidió con la mano, dio media vuelta y se fue, yo me dirigí a mi cabaña, para poder descansar.

**Espero que les halla gustado, cuídense**

**Maylu-liya**


End file.
